Dream catcher part 2
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: After that encounter with the dream catcher that costed Meg her life, Lisa and Amelia vow to put an end to it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters except my own.

As Amelia and Lisa fought against the web, they could only hope that could break free before the dreamcatcher got them. As they struggled, they heard familiar voice say "Well, well…"

The two girl looked up to see Meg walking towards them. Lisa and Amelia couldn't believe it. Meg, the girl who had been nothing but mean to both girls out of jealously had come back.

"I guess good friends stick together…" Meg said mockingly as she stood looking down at the trapped girls below her.

"Meg, you came back. Help us please." Lisa begged looking up the bully.

"Meg, hurry. He's coming." Amelia added.

However Meg simply ignored them as she reached down and took Lisa's flashlight.

"Meg? What are you doing?" Lisa asked with horrified disbelief.

"I'm an only child. I don't like sharing." Meg replied with a smirk on her face.

However, as she turned to leave the web, the petty girl tipped and became trapped in the web alongside the two girls.

As the girls struggled to free themselves, a giant black human spider with fangs a pale face and long black hair crawled towards them on all four legs. It was him! The dreamcatcher!

Lisa, Amelia and Meg could only scream as the nightmare monster that was ready to eat them let out a hiss.

Just them, the girls and the dreamcatcher heard a loud beeping sound.

"The alarm!" Meg realized aloud. "We're gonna be okay." She added in a tone filled with relief.

"You went to sleep outside the cabin." Lisa tearfully reminded her as she and Amelia began to fade from the nightmare.

"You didn't want to be woken up!" Amelia as she and Lisa grew even fainter.

"You're still dreaming!" Lisa cried as she and her friend vanished from the dream.

The girls could still hear the beeping sound of Lisa's alarm going off they rose from their near fatal nightmare.

At first they hugged each other in stear relief, they were alive and awake.

Then Lisa remembered, that Meg was still trapped in the dream!

"Meg! We have to find her!" Lisa exclaimed.

"But we don't know where she is!" Amelia added.

"Wait, when I met her in the dream. She said that she was in the mess hall!" Lisa recalled quickly.

With that the two girls grabbed their flashlights and ran towards the counselor's bunker.

"Justice!" Cried the two girls at once.

"Lisa. Amelia. What happened?" Justice wondered in a voice full of concern.

"Meg's in the mess hall!" The girls cried at once.

"What!" Justice said. "How do you know this?" She added.

"She told me." Lisa replied, hoping against hope that Meg would be woken up in time.

"Go back to your cabin girls." Was all Justice said as she hurried out the counselor's bunker and towards the mess hall.

Soon after, Lisa and Amelia were taken back to their cabin and all they could do was wait, hope and pray.

Then they heard the sounds of sirens coming towards the camp. As their follow campers woke up and wondered was happening. Lisa and Amelia sobbed into each other's arms, for they knew it was too late for Meg.

Sometime later, the two girls found themselves being interrogated by the police.

"You let her leave the cabin?" asked one officer.

"We'd hadn't been getting along." Lisa explained. "Besides, me and Amelia have been having recurring nightmares and she didn't want to be woken up…" Suddenly Lisa couldn't go on anymore, as she felt herself bursting into sobs.

As she continued to cry, she was vaguely aware that someone else had entered the room.

"Lisa? Lisa, it's mommy and daddy. We're going to you home." spoke a familiar material voice.

Lisa wanted to tell her parents about the dream catcher, about how it tried to capture her and Amelia, how it nearly ate them both and how it killed Meg. However, all she could do was sob and sob. Lisa felt herself being wrapped up in the arms of her mother as she whispered "Shh...it's okay. We're going to take you home."

Lisa didn't even do anything as her parents helped her out of seat and towards the doorway. The young girl barely noticed her parents helping her out of the interrogation room and down the hallway. All she could think about was the fact that she was going home, was that thing confided to the camp. All she could do was hope and pray that it was. Lisa didn't even want to think about the possibility that the dream catcher could follow her and Amelia to their homes. They could only stay awake for so long and the dream catcher didn't seem to have any weaknesses.

 _No, If it follows me home. I'm not going to wait around for it to get. I'm going to take action._ Lisa decided.

As Lisa and her parents reached the waiting room, they spotted Amelia and her family.

At the site of her friend, all Lisa could do was break free and run towards Amelia. For what seemed to be the upteeth time tonight, the two girls continued to sob and cry. Until they parents pulled them away with the promises that they would stay in touch with each other. After saying good bye, Lisa and Amelia left with in their parents cars and began the long drive home and the begins of a brainstorm to stop the dream-catcher once and for all.

What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters except my own.**

 **Thank you Glazier Blue your review and for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

* * *

Many years passed and Lisa and Amelia renamed close friends. Even though many people had tried to convince them that the Dream catcher wasn't real, the fire-forged friends knew better. In between their school and summer years, they spent their free time researching dreams and can hurt you. Sadly all they could was Sudden unexpected death syndrome, Brugada syndrome, Asian death syndrome and stuff from the Nightmare on elm street film series.

However both girls learned after Meg's unexpected death, the camp had been shut down. While they were saddened that the camp where the friendship began had been closed, both Amelia and Lisa agreed that was for the best since the dream catcher wouldn't have anyone to feed upon. Then one day, both women got news that would shake then to the core.

Lisa was making breakfast for her family when her young daughter Leonor came up to her and said "Mom, there's this camp that all of my friends are planning to go to can I go?"

"We'll discuss this later once breakfast is over, sweetie." Lisa said gently as she placed the ready man pancakes on the plate.

"Please mom?" asked her daughter as they sat down for breakfast.

"Sure Abbie, what's the name of the camp?" Lisa wondered as she started to cut her pancakes.

"Camp Pine Mountain." Abbie answered with a smile.

At once, Lisa felt several emotions running through her body. Shock, disbelief and horror took over the young woman as she relived her memories of those nights and her near-death experience as her flock fell towards the floor.

"Mom are you okay?" Abbie questioned with a worried look on her face.

"W...What did you just say?" Lisa asked with a disbelieving look on her now pale face as she pulled herself back to reality.

"Camp Pine Mountain?" Abbie repeated looking scared.

"NO! No you may not go!" Lisa shouted as she stood up from her seat.

"What...Mom what's wrong?" A shocked Abbie inquired. "You're scaring me."

Guilt suddenly overtook Lisa as she walked to Abbie and wrapped her daughter in a hug and whispered "I'm sorry sweetie, I just...had some... bad memories...come back to me."

Abbie paused for a moment before she asked "Did you go to that camp when you were young?"

Lisa paused before she answered with "Yes, yes I did."

As she let go of young daughter, Abbie wondered "Did you go the year it was closed down?"

Lisa nodded as she said "Yes, I was there the night it closed down. The only good thing that came from that camp was meeting Amelia."

Abbie thought over her words carefully before she said "What happened that night?"

Lisa shook her head as she said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"But mom…" Abbie started to say, however Lisa interrupted with "That's enough. I don't want to talk about that night!"

Taking a deep breath, Lisa said "Now finish your breakfast, I need to make a phone call."

With that Lisa grabbed her cell phone, walked out of the kitchen and called Amelia.

Meanwhile across the country, Amelia getting ready to enjoy her lunch break when she felt her cell phone ring. Wondering who it was, she checked the caller ID. Much to her surprise, it was Lisa.

Excited at prospect of taking to her friend, Amelia answered the phone with "Lisa. Hi! How have you been?"

"Amelia, Camp Pine Mountain is going to be reopened this summer!" Lisa shouted.

Amelia heard the words, but didn't think she heard correctly.

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again?" Amelia asked.

"Camp Pine Mountain is reopening this summer!" Lisa screamed.

For a moment, Amelia couldn't even speak and she couldn't even think. Camp Pine Mountain reopening? How was possible? Then Amelia's world faded to black as she heard Lisa's voice calling out "Amelia? Amelia!"

When Amelia came to, several of her co-workers were standing around her, all of them looking worried.

"Amelia? Are you okay?" asked a pretty black woman.

"What happened? Did that caller scare you?" added a mixed Asian-Latina woman.

"Caller?" Amelia questioned as the first co-worker helped her to her feet.

Then she remembered Lisa and her warning.

"Do you need an extended break or do you need to go home?" her first co-worker. "I can ask the boss and…" she started to say.

"No, all I need is a break." Amelia said as sat down to resume her lunch.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" questioned her second co-worker.

"No thanks Tara, Maggie. I just need to be alone right now." Amelia replied, keeping her voice.

Tara and Maggie looked skeptical, but left the room to talk to their boss anyway.

Soon Amelia was left alone with her lunch and her thoughts in the break room.

She didn't want to believe Lisa's warning about Camp Pine Mountain, but a part of her wanted to know the truth.

So she took out her phone and looked up Camp Pine Mountain and then she found the headlines that said "Camp Pine Mountain to reopen after tragedy 20 years ago."

Then Amelia lost her appetite and once again her world faded to black. This time when she came back to her senses she was sent home early and her husband Todd came to pick her up.

"Honey, I don't understand What happened?" he asked.

Suddenly Amelia wanted to badly to tell Todd everything, from how she and her childhood friend were almost killed in their sleep, to learning that her former friend had been killed in her sleep. Then she remembered what happened when she tried to tell people, they thought she was crazy. Only Lisa believed her and Amelia had decided to never talk about that experience with Camp Pine Mountain with no one but Lisa a long time ago.

Still, she would tell Todd some of the truth. Taking a deep breath, Amelia turned back her husband and said "Have you heard about this old summer sleep-away camp called 'Camp Pine Mountain'?"

Confused, Todd answered "No, was it an old summer camp you went to?"

Amelia paused for a moment before she answered "Yes...and something terrible happened all those years ago. When I was a camper, a young girl died in her sleep when she decided to sleep outside the cabin that me and several other girls shared. Me and my friend Lisa were the ones who found the body. I thought I was able to put it all behind me...until today."

"Did something remind of that tragedy at work?" Todd asked in a voice filled with worry.

Amelia shook her head as she said "No, worse. I just got a call from Lisa, apparently Camp Pine Mountain is reopening this summer."

"Did that trigger your memories?" Todd questioned.

Amelia nodded.

"Well, that was a horrible thing to do." Todd stated. "You shouldn't speak to her for awhile." he added.

Of all things, that Amelia was expecting Todd to say, it wasn't that.

"What…?" Amelia replied in confusion "No! I...I...I mean sure I'm upset with her, but I feel she's worried something terrible might happen at the camp again." she explained.

At this, Todd though over his next words before he answered with "If you guys are really that worried, why don't the both of you sign up as camp counselors. That way, you can prevent another tragedy."

"That's a great idea." Amelia said as she squeezed her husband's hand. "I love you Todd." she added.

"And I love you too." Todd replied.

* * *

 **Sorry, about the wait.**

 **What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters except my own. I also don't own Nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **Thank you Glazier Blue for your review.**

* * *

Taking Todd's advice, Amelia called Lisa back right away.

After a few minutes, she heard her old friend in the line.

"Amelia! Are you okay? Are you alright? One of your co-workers told me you'd…"Lisa started to say.

"It's fine. I just had to go home early today, but now I feel better." Amelia assured her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lisa questioned.

"I said, I'm fine." Amelia insisted. "Now we have bigger things to worry about. Tell me why would anyone think it was a good idea to reopen Camp Pine Mountain after not just one, but two campers dying in their sleep."

"Those two deaths happened decades apart." Lisa reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but still." Amelia protested.

"As for your question, I don't know. All I know is that if one camper's dream catcher is destroyed, then there in a world of trouble." Lisa answered.

"Well we need to be there and make sure it doesn't happen on our watch." Amelia reminded her friend.

"What are we waiting for?" Lisa stated. "Let's apply." She added.

Then they said goodbye, hung up the phone and went looked for the Camp Pine Mountain website in the computer areas at their respective homes.

Once they found the employee sign up sheet, they each printed out a copy and filled it out. While Amelia was able to find an envelope and mail the application with no problems, for Lisa it was a different story.

As she looked for an envelope, she heard her daughter said "Mom, may I use the computer?"

Lisa almost jumped out of her seat, but forced herself to remain calm as she turned to face her daughter.

"Abbie, you startled me." Lisa said gently.

"Sorry mom." Abbie apologized, before she added "What were you doing anyway?"

"Work." Lisa lied smoothly as she got up from her seat.

Behind her back, Lisa folded the Pine Mountain application form and hid it in her back pocket.

"Remember if you need any help, just call me." Lisa reminded Abbie.

"Yes mom." Abbie replied before she went right to work on her homework.

As Abbie focused on her homework, Lisa went right upstairs to the kitchen. Once the kitchen, Lisa walked up to a cabinet near the backdoor and found a big envelope.

As she pulled out the Pine Mountain form from her back pocket, Lisa couldn't help but be amazed at her folding skills.

Then Lisa pulled her mind back to reality and unfolded the form, before placing a rather large book over it in order to smooth it out. While Lisa waited for the crinkles in the form to disappear, she pulled out a stamp and wrote down her return address on the envelope. Once she was finished, she lifted up the big book and to her delight the form was smooth again. Lisa then slid the form into the envelope, closed and placed the stamp on it.

Now all she had to do was put the form in the mailbox. So with the stealth of a spy, Lisa crept outside towards the mailbox and placed the form inside.

 _Mission accomplished._ Lisa thought to herself as she closed the mailbox.

 _I wonder what Amelia is doing at this very moment._ Lisa added as went back inside the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Amelia and Todd's house, they were preparing to go out for the evening. It was Todd's birthday, which meant that he got to pick the restaurant, and what he picked was a sports bar.

"Are you ready to go?" Todd asked his wife as she hurried upstairs.

"Yes, I put away the dogs, honey ." Amelia replied as she brushed some dust off her outfit. Once she was sure that she was ready, Amelia grabbed her purse and went back downstairs.

At the sight of his wife, Todd simply smiled, took her hand in his hand, locked up the house and headed towards the sports bar.

* * *

Sometime later, the couple was deciding what to eat...or at least that was what Amelia was supposed to be doing. Instead, her mind wandered back towards the night that her former friend's life came to an end...and how Lisa and herself barely escaped with their lives. For the billionth time, Amelia wondered why would anyone reopen the camp?

Then Todd's voice interrupted her thoughts with "Still thinking about your friend?"

Amelia nodded with "Yeah".

Todd then added "Lisa...I think she came to our wedding. She's now a single mom, right?"

Again, Amelia nodded.

Todd then said "I've been thinking about a few of my old friends too. If there's one good thing about social media is that it lets us stay in touch with our childhood friends."

"Yep." Amelia added before she replied with "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, isn't the food great?" Todd mused as he took a bite of chicken wings.

"Yep." Amelia said she ate a bite of her salad. Feeling a little guilty, she added "I'm sorry honey, it's our anniversary and ever since I got that phone call from Lisa...it just brought back some bad memories that I'd like to forget."

"Maybe you shouldn't see your friend if this is what that phone call did." Todd advised.

"I do want to see her…"Amelia explained, before she paused for a moment. Then she said "What I'm about to tell you will sound crazy or a plot from a movie or tv show, but I swear to you it's the absolute truth." "Please believe me no matter what you hear." She added.

Todd looked at his wife, gently took her hand into his own and said "I promise."

Amelia signed as she said "The year that Lisa and I met, my former friend Meg learned about this story where this girl died in her sleep at Pine Mountain before we were born. People said that before she died she saw this spider-monster she called the dream catcher in her sleep. For as long as she could she stayed awake to keep the monster away from her."

"What does this have to do with…?" Todd started to say, but Amelia interrupted with "Let me finish, ever since that girl died, Pine Mountain had a tradition of making dream catchers and when Lisa and I became friends, Meg destroyed our dream catchers of spite. Little did she know that she unknowingly removed our protection from something much worse than a nightmare."

Todd's eyes became wide before replied with "Are you saying that alleged monster that girl was afraid off...was real?"

Amelia nodded before she added "I don't know if it's gone. When Lisa and I were sent home, the spider-monster stopped following us and we could sleep again, but now that Pine Mountain has been reopened, I'm afraid that what happened to me and Lisa will happen again."

Todd remained quiet for a moment, before he replied with "This...sounds like a plot of those Nightmare on Elm Street films, but according to the record of that case examines couldn't find anything physical wrong with your former friend either on the inside or outside. Also, a group of your fellow campers did see Lisa briefly fall asleep the night that Meg died and when the counselor woke her up, they saw a what appeared to be spider-web come out of her mouth."

Todd paused again before he replied with "So against all odds...I'd say, I believe you."

At once, Amelia jumped from her seat and hugged her husband close to her and said "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Todd flushed as he became vaguely aware of the other customers staring at him.

Todd nervously laughed as he said "Its our wedding anniversary and I got some really nice jewelry."

* * *

Sometime later after the anniversary dinner, Todd and Amelia went home, feeling full and happy.

As they pulled into the driveway, Amelia turned to her husband and said "I know I've been saying this a lot today, but happy anniversary darling."

"Happy Anniversary to you too, sweetie and don't worry, I won't get tired of hearing it."

Amelia smiled at Todd as the couple got out of the car and headed inside their home.

As Amelia and Todd could hear their dogs barking, Amelia felt as though all her worries had gone away. Who knows would could happen in the future, but as long as Todd believed her and Lisa and Amelia had his support, the 30-something felt as though she could do anything.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters except my own. Haunting Hour belongs to R.L. Stine and Discovery Family. I also don't own Amelia-Bedelia or I just don't know what to do with myself. Amelia-Bedelia belongs to Peggy Pariah and her family and I just don't know what to do with myself belongs to the white stripes.**

* * *

A few weeks later in different parts of the country, both Lisa and Amelia were looking through their emails when they each spotted a email that made them feel fearful, nervous and anxious all at once. It was an email that let them know that got their employment requests to be counselors at Camp Pine Mountain. Taking deep breaths, both Lisa and Amelia clicked open the emails.

As Amelia read her email, she discovered that she had been accepted as a counselor. Then without warning, Amelia's phone rang. At once she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lisa. Amelia answered the phone with "Did you get the email too?"

"Yes and it says that my application has been denied." Lisa said with worry. "What about you?" She added.

"Mine says, I've been accepted." Amelia replied. Before she started to say "If you want, I could try…"

"No, you and I both know that you don't have any power to influence the director board of Camp Pine Mountain. I'm glad at least one of us is there to prevent the Dream catcher from killing another camper." Lisa said

"Are you sure you don't want me to at least try?" Amelia added.

"No." Lisa said firmly. "My only real concern is that you'll be up there by yourself and…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Neither one of them had any more encounters with the Dream Catcher ever since they left Camp Pine Mountain all those years ago. If Amelia went back alone, she might be susceptible to the Dream Catcher again. Still neither of them could let another incident like the one they went through happen again.

"I won't let anything happen to me or the campers." Amelia promised her friend.

"I'm counting on it. Bye." Lisa said as she ended the call.

* * *

As soon as the call ended, Amelia went back to reading her email. They would be an individual meeting on the third of March, then two weeks later there would be a group call for all the counselors to meet and go over the understanding of their duties. Followed by training and another group call with the parents who were sending their children to Pine Mountain.

 _So much to do._ Amelia thought to herself. With that, she stood up from her desk and walked upstairs from the basement towards the kitchen, thinking about the fact that she would be a counselor at a sleepaway for six weeks. Even though she needed to be there, that might Amelia would be able from Todd and their dogs for a long time.

Still, she would have to tell Todd. However, she would enjoy a small snack before she would tell him. After she quickly finished chewing her cookies, she pulled out her cellphone and called her husband.

"Hey, Amelia-Bedelia. What's up?" Todd answered flirtingly.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Amelia replied as she tried not to laugh. After taking a moment to pull herself together, Amelia said "You remember when I applied to be a counselor at Camp Pine Mountain right?"

"Yeah." Todd said in a confused tone.

"Well, they replied back to me and they hired me." Amelia explained breathlessly.

Todd was quiet for a moment, then he replied with "That's great! Congrats! I'm happy for you. I really am."

"It's just that you'll be sad that I'll be gone for six weeks." Amelia said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be apart from you for that long." Todd said sadly. Then he added "However, I understand why this so important to you. All I can say is be safe, keep those kids safe and make spare dream catchers if you have to."

"I'll call you after the kids go to sleep. Every night." Amelia assured her husband. "Assuming that I get the job of course." She added.

"Amelia-Bedelia, I'm confident that you'll get the job. You're smart, you're funny and you're great with the kids on our street. I'm sure you'll do fine." Todd reassured his wife.

* * *

Sometime later, the third of March arrived and Amelia was on her way to the Pine Mountain interviews.

 _Please don't let me down G.P.S. You never let me down before._ Amelia thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia added _Pull yourself together, Amelia. As long as you don't say those words aloud, it will be fine. It doesn't count as tempting fate as long as you don't say those words aloud._

No sooner had she thought the words, she ran into a traffic jam.

 _Oh, come on!_ Amelia thought to herself in frustration as she gripped the stringing wheel.

Still there was nothing else she could do but wait. To pass the time, Amelia turned on the radio and listened to pop music from both the current and past eras.

As she listened to the music, Amelia found herself bouncing along to it as well as thinking about her childhood.

In spite of that traumatic event, Amelia and Lisa still remained in touch. In fact they once had a sleepover together. Even though she was driving, Amelia allowed her mind to wander back towards her childhood.

" _Come on! You got sing Amelia! It's karaoke!" Lisa said as she pulled her towards the machine._

" _Ummm...I don't know about this." Amelia as she looked at the machine uneasily._

 _It 'll be fine. Come on. Lisa insisted._

 _Even though she still felt nervous, Amelia found the courage within her to approach the karaoke machine just as it selected a oldies song._

" _I just don't know what to do with myself." Amelia began to sing. "I don't know to do with myself. Planning everything for two. Doing everything for two. And now that we're through. I just don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do with myself. I just don't know what to do. Like a summer rose needs the sun and rain I need your sweet love to beat love away. Well I don't know what to do with myself. Just don't know what to do with myself, planning everything for two, doing everything with you and now that we're through I just don't know what to do. Like a summer rose needs the sun and rain. I need your sweet love to beat love away. I just don't know what to do with myself. Just don't know what to do with myself. Just don't know what to do with myself. I don't know what to do with myself._

" _Yay!" Lisa cheered and clapped as the song came to a close._

" _Thank you. Thank you very much." Amelia replied as she did a little bow._

 _Then she heard a voice saying "Your destination is on the right."_

Amelia blinked as she found herself pulling into the parking lot.

Then it hit her, she would be going back to the camp where she almost died and she would be facing the Dreamcatcher all by herself! Then she thought of the children who would be in danger.

 _Come on, Amelia. You can do this._ She thought to herself and with that, Amelia got out of the car walked towards the interview building.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm back!**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
